My Angel - Itachi Uchiha
by AngelicPeach
Summary: What happens when Itachi falls for an Angel? Will she love him in return? Or will she break his heart? I suck as summaries -.-
1. Intro

I watched as she spread out her wings, using her chakra to protect her village, she was beautiful - she was an angel.  
Then, she fainted, after all the attack had stopped, she died.  
I watched as the medical ninja tried to save her, but what shocked me the most, she was pregnant.  
I watched as they sliced her stomach and pulled out the most beautiful baby.

She had the bluest eyes; her skin was as white as snow, and her hair the darkest black that could ever be possible.  
After a couple of days, the funeral had happened  
Her name was Nevaeh, heaven backwards, and she saved her town. Her daughter, they named her Alessa, she was there at the funeral, the nurse held her before she walked over to me.

"Were you close to Nevaeh?" She asked  
"She saved my life" I explained, "I never knew her name"  
"She was the best leader this village ever had"  
"May I hold her?" I questioned towards the newborn in her arms

"Of course" The nurse carefully passed her over to me  
"Does she have any other family?" I asked  
"No, Nevaeh was an only child. Her parents died when she was little, and they had no siblings. Alessa's going to need a family"  
"I would gladly take her in. My wife has always wanted a child"

"That would be great. You just need to sign some papers, that's all"  
"Of course"  
"Come to the main office, it's the big one right up there, at around 3" She explained, taking Alessa out of my hands before she walked back into the hospital  
I walked back into my room, sitting on the bed meditating, just killing time until 3

When it was 2:50, I walked towards the main office and saw the nurse standing out the front with Alessa  
"Glad to see you could make it" She smiled before we walked inside to the room where the council members of the village were  
"Council Members, this is the man I was telling you about" She spoke  
"What is your name?" The eldest gentleman asked, looking about 65

"My name is Kanme Koukou" I spoke, bowing in respect  
"And why is it in your interest to adopt this child?" He asked  
"Her mother saved my life, I don't see why I can't save her daughters" I spoke truthfully  
"Very well, please sign and fill out this form" He slid it across the table

I sat down and started filling it out before I handed it back to him  
"So, you live in Kumogakure, is that correct?"  
"Yes, it is"  
"And you live with your wife?"  
"Yes, Kara Koukou"

"Do you have any other children?"  
"No, I do not"  
"Very well, you are the adoptive father of Alessa, take care of her" He spoke  
I bowed politely before I took her out of the nurses' hands and walked out of the office and of the village towards my own; it was only 3 hours to my village

I reached my village by nightfall; Alessa quietly asleep in my arms  
With my spare hand, I grabbed my key and opened the door to see my wife cooking dinner  
"Welcome home, Kanme" She spoke, dropping the plate she was wiping after seeing the newborn in my hand, "Kanme, she's gorgeous" She told, taking Alessa out of my hands

"Isn't she just?" I smiled at my wife  
"How?" She asked  
"The Angel who saved me, Nevaeh, I was in her village as it was being attacked. She saved it, and she was pregnant. This is her daughter" I explained  
"Oh, that's terrible, but, doesn't she have other family?" She asked, sitting down

"No, Nevaeh was an only child, and her parents didn't have siblings. So, I explained to the council members of her village that I wanted to care for her daughter, since her mother saved my life" I smiled, sitting down next to her  
"What's her name?" She asked  
"It's Alessa" I replied  
"Alessa... That's perfect" She smiled, kissing me


	2. Chapter 1

"Rise and shine, Alessa!" My dad shouted out  
"I'm up~" I sung, getting out of bed, rubbing my eyes and tying my hair up in a bun before I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see Mum making breakfast  
"Morning Mum" I smiled, kissing her cheek  
"Morning baby" She kissed me on-top of my head and place my breakfast on the table before I sat down

"So what do you have planned for today?" She asked  
I was 15 years old and a Jounin, however, I didn't wear the usual attire of the other Kumogakure Jounin.  
"Nothing really, Mum. Just a few papers to fill out, and I think I have little mission" I smiled  
"Be careful, darling" She kissed me on-top of my head again before she walked to her room

I finished my breakfast before I put my plate in the sink and then walked back down the hall to my room  
I put on my skirt, my wrappings around both my shins before I put on my boots and zipped them up.  
I then put on my shirt that stopped below my boobs and stopped at the start of my neck before I put on my mask.  
Then I put on my wrappings around both of my arms before I walked out of my room to see my mum and dad sitting down on the lounge, watching TV  
I kissed my mum and dad on the cheek before I left the house and headed towards the Raikage's office.

"Anything you need me to do today?" I bowed  
"You have to fill out these papers, and you have a small mission. You need to go to Shimo and escort Kie Hazahe back here, he is to be protected at all costs"  
I bowed before I took the papers off of him  
I walked to my office and sat down and started filling out the papers before I packed my bag with money, kunai, shuriken, spare bandages and spare clothes.  
I then walked towards the main gate before I started running towards Shimo.

*Pein's POV*

_Lord Pein,_

_You were right; Nevaeh did have a child - a daughter  
__Her name is Alessa. She was adopted by Kanme Koukou and Kara Koukou. They currently live in Kumogakure. She is of 15 years and a Jounin._

_Zakire_

Sighing, I instantly spoke throughout the household  
**"Kakuzu, Hidan, get here"  
**After a couple of moments, they walked through my office  
"Yes Leader?" Kakuzu asked  
"You two have a mission. You are to get Alessa. She lives in Kumogakure. NO harm is to come by her, understood?" I hissed  
"Of course, when do we leave?"  
"Wednesday" I told before they left

Konan took the letter from my hands and read it  
"You're a dad?" She asked  
"Yes, I suppose in correct terms, I am"  
"Are you bringing her here?"  
"Yes, I gave the mission to Kakuzu and Hidan"

"Do you think they would be the… best team to get her?" She asked, worry within her voice  
"They are both immortal, they were the best choice"  
"Very well, I'm going to make some tea, do you want any?" She asked  
I nodded before she walked off  
_Alessa_ I said in my head, liking the way her name rolled off my tongue


	3. Chapter 2

I reached Shimo after 3 hours and met my man near the main entrance  
"You're Alessa, I'm guessing" He spoke  
"Yes" I bowed politely, "And you are Kie Hazahe. Do you have everything you need?" I questioned  
He nodded in reply  
"Well… Let us be off then?" I questioned

He nodded again before we started walking back to Kumogakure  
After 2 hours we sat down and rest, we then got back up and started walking before we were ambushed by 5 assassins  
"Get behind me" I spoke  
Kie did as I told him to

"Go back home kid, what are you? Like 10?" He smirked  
I then grabbed my sword out and held it to the tip of his neck  
"15, and a Jounin" I giggled, jumping back, dodging his sword attack  
I then activated my kekkei genkei and used my Deva Path to repulse them away before I helped Kie up and then starting running, until I got a kunai in the back of my shoulder  
Hissing at my pain, I stopped and turned to face the ninja's before I used my Deva Path again to attract them all towards me before I used my sword to stab them all in the heart.

Kie and I continued to Amegakure safe and sound.  
Dropping him off to the Raikage's office, I then walked back to my home, my shoulder still bleeding  
I stumbled back into my house, my mum smiling at me before I passed out from blood loss  
I woke up in my room, my shoulder patched up

Sitting up in my bed slowly, I saw my mum sitting on the chair asleep  
I smiled to myself before I got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen and made myself coffee  
After drinking it, I made dinner; spaghetti bolognaise  
I walked back into my room and woke up mum

"Hello darling, are you feeling much better?" She asked  
I smiled and nodded my head  
"Dinner's cooked" I smiled  
"Did you cook it hun?"  
I nodded my head before I walked back to the kitchen and placed the spaghetti in bowls before I put them on the table, Dad walking in the door from work

"Hey daddy, how was work?" I asked  
"Pretty good" He smiled before he saw my shoulder, "What happened?" He asked  
"I got a kunai in my shoulder" I explained  
"Jesus, are you okay?" He asked, taking a look at my patched up shoulder  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled, "I cooked dinner" I sat and started eating my dinner

Mum walked out and sat down with us, eating her dinner before she put the plates in the sink and started washing up  
"No, mum, I'll do that" I smiled  
"It's fine, go have a shower then I'll clean your shoulder and re-patch it"  
I got out of the seat before Mum took off my patch.  
I sighed before I walked down into the bathroom

Taking off my clothes, I turned on the taps before I got in, the hot water stinging my cut  
I winced in pain, washing my body before I turned off the taps and got out, wrapping the towel around my body before I walked into my room.  
I then put on my bra, undies and boxers before I called out to my mum

"Coming sweetie" She spoke  
I then laid on my stomach before Mum walked into my room  
I felt her place a cold sowing needle on my back before I felt it pierce my skin  
I bit my lip in pain

"Sorry Alessa"  
"Its fine" I bit my lip even harder  
I got used to it after a while  
I felt the blood drip down my back before Mum wiped it off

She then placed a bandage around it  
"Thank you" I smiled, turning back around to lie on my back  
"Anything for you" She kissed me on my head, "Night sweetie" she spoke, closing my door  
Closing my eyes, I fell asleep


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of birds  
Smiling to myself, I sat up in my bed, stretching before I slowly got out of bed  
I took off my boxers before I put my bandages around my shins and my arms.  
I then put on my black tights and boots before I put on my shirt that's held up by my neck and stops below my boobs.

I grabbed my bag before I then tied my hair into a loose bun, my usual bangs hanging out the front before I walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple, I took a bite out of it before I wrote a note on a piece of paper

_Mum,_

_Going to the Raikage, he has another mission for me._

_Don't know how long I'll be though_

_Love you_

I then started walking to the Raikage's office  
"Glad to see you made a quick recovery, Alessa"  
"Yes, I did, Lord Raikage. I understand you have another mission for me?" I asked  
"Yes, I do. You need to get a scroll off of Yuru Zaiko in Takigakure"  
I bowed before I left the village and started walking towards Takigakure

It took 3 hours to get to Shimo and another 8 from Shimo to Takigakure  
I stopped at Shimo for food and supplies before I continued to walk to Takigakure  
Reaching there at around 8 at night, I asked around for Yuru Zaiko only to find him in a bar

Inhaling, I walked into the bar, immediately getting hit on  
Ignoring the voices, I found Yuru Zaiko in a booth  
"Yuru Zaiko?" I questioned  
"Depends who's asking" He replied, looking up at me  
"My name is Alessa, I'm here to get a scroll off you"

"How do I know that you're really Alessa. Lord Raikage said that she has 2 snake tattoo's around her shins and 2 dragon tattoo's around her arms. Show them to me"  
I sighed, taking off bandages around both my arms and legs and showed him my tattoo's.

"Very well" He told before I started wrapping my arms and shins back up. He then pulled out a scroll with lots of sealing symbols on it  
"Protect this with your life" He spoke  
I took it from him and put it in my bag before I walked to a hotel to stay the night

* * *

"How much fuckin' longer, Kakuzu?" I asked  
"Quit your whinin', Hidan" Kakuzu told  
I glared at my partner as we continued to walk to Kumogakure, however, bumping into someone along the way  
"Sorry" Kakuzu apologised before the girl got back up on her feet

I recognised her as Alessa straight away from the photo  
"Is your name Alessa, by chance?" Kakuzu asked  
"And if it is?" She asked back, her hand resting on the holster of her sword  
"My name is Kakuzu, and this is my partner Hidan. We're with the Akatsuki, and are on orders to bring you back to our Leader" He explained  
"Interesting… But no" She giggled

"Too bad, princess" I spoke, grabbing my scythe, "You're coming with us"  
"No way in hell" She replied  
"Fine, we'll make you a fuckin' deal. I'll fight you. If I win, your ass is coming with us. If I lose, which is rather doubtful, you get to leave. Deal?" I questioned  
"Deal" She replied, jumping back a few metres, grabbing her sword out mid-air

I grabbed my scythe out before I threw it at her, she dodged it with her sword, but my scythe threw her back a few metres  
"Remember Hidan, we can't hurt her. So no ritual" Kakuzu reminded me as I dodged shurikens being thrown at me, throwing my scythe at her  
"Aw, fuck" I cussed, grabbing the wire, pulling it back a few centimetres, stopping it from hitting her

"Aw, how sweet, you can't hurt me" She smirked, throwing more shuriken at me  
I used my scythe to dodge it before I ran towards her, I swung my scythe at Alessa, herself using her sword to block me before I grabbed the wire and wrapped it around her sword, flinging it away from her before I held the tip of my scythe to her neck

"You lose, princess" I smirked  
She glared at me before she got up  
"Alright princess, you're coming with me" I told, before I knocked her out  
"Hidan" Kakuzu glared  
"What?" I asked, binding her hands and her feet, blindfolding her as well before I put her over my shoulder as we started walking back to base.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up on a seat, my head spinning  
"Glad to see you're awake, Alessa"  
"Who the fuck are you?" I cussed  
"My name is Pein"  
"And you're the one who got Hidan and Kakuzu to get me, is that correct?"  
"Yes, it is"  
"So why did you bring me here?"

"Kanme and Kara aren't your real parents" He told flat out  
"You're lying" I hissed  
"No, I'm not. They adopted you 3 hours after you were born"  
"Bullshit!" I hissed

"Your kekkei genkei is half of mine and half of your mothers. Your mother is Nevaeh, and she was the Leader of the Village of Angels. Your mother was beautiful. Pale skin, purple eyes, light purple hair and light pink wings. I bet you have the same wings as her"  
"I don't have wings! My kekkei genkei is the rinnegan" I screamed at him  
"Your mother was my girlfriend. I am your father. You have my rinnegan, and your mothers wings"  
"LIAR!" I hissed, grabbing my kunai that was in my pocket before I tried to stab him  
He blocked before pushed me away, forcing me to hit my head pretty hard on the bricks

* * *

Groaning, I carried Alessa bridal style, putting her in Orochimaru's room before I put the blankets over her then walking back towards my office to see Konan sitting in my chair.

"What did you do?" She asked  
"Had an argument, I pushed her and she whacked her head pretty hard on the bricks"  
She slapped me over the head  
"You idiot!"  
"I didn't mean to, she came at me with a kunai"  
"Pein… What did you tell her"

"I told her, straight out, that Kanme and Kara weren't her real parents. Then I told her about her kekkei genkei, that it was half mine and half Nevaeh's. Then she came at me, trying to stab me, so blocked and I pushed her. I didn't mean for her to hit her head on the bricks"  
"Pein, if you want her to trust you and for her to believe you, you need to explain things more calmly than that" She spoke with a soft voice before she left  
I sighed, sitting down in my chair, reminiscing over the lost memories I had with Nevaeh

**"Would you ever want kids?" Nevaeh asked as she placed her head on my chest  
****"Sure, why?" I asked back, curious as to the question being asked  
****"I've always wanted to be a mum. If I had a daughter, she'd be named Alessa. And a son Naraka" She smiled, "Pein?" She asked, looking up to meet my gaze  
****"Yes?"  
****"I love you"  
****"I love you too, Nevaeh, you're my angel, my world" I told, kissing her on the lips**

* * *

I woke up, my head hurting even more than it did before.  
I sat up from the bed that I realised I was in, grabbing my head in hopes that it would stop spinning.  
"How are you feeling?" Some blue haired woman asked, her hands holding a tray of food  
"Who are you?" I questioned  
"Oh, how rude. I'm Konan, and you're Alessa" She spoke, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks"  
"Here, something to eat, hopefully you'll feel better" She smiled before she walked back out of the room.  
I looked at the food that she had made and recognised it very well, it was a bowl of fried rice with apple juice and a cupcake on the side.  
I smiled to myself before I started eating the food, well, devouring it rather.


	6. Chapter 5

After a few moments, Konan came back  
"How was it?" She asked  
"It was good" I smiled as she took the tray from me and put it on the bedside table next to me  
"How are you feeling now?" She asked  
"Good, thank you" I smiled, "So… If I may ask… How you did you get into this life?" I questioned, curious as to how someone as sweet as her became living in a place like this

"Your dad… We grew up together, I'd do anything for him" She explained  
"Really?" I questioned  
"Yes, Pein was, and still is the sweetest man I know"  
I smiled, sure he technically knocked me out, but he was sweet to Konan

"So, how was your life? You know, before all this?"  
"It was great. My dad…" I paused, "Kanme and Kara… my adoptive parents, they looked after me, they were the kindest people I've ever had the pleasure to know… I was a Jounin in Kumogakure. It was fun, I had small missions, but it was great. I got paid a fair bit for it too"  
"Well, it sounds like your life was great… You can't go back there you know" She said, with a slight hint of guilt  
"Yeah, I know… Well… In a way… it's a second chance. I get another chance at life. I get another chance to know my real dad, and to hear stories about my real mum"

"True" She smiled before we both looked at the sound of the door opening to see Pein walking in  
"May I talk to you, Alessa?" He asked  
"Sure. Can you leave us for a bit, Konan?" I asked  
She nodded before she walked out, Pein taking her seat

"I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to knock you out. You're my daughter, and I shouldn't have done that… I should've been softer with my words when I was telling you about your mother and I, instead, I told you straight out, and it was a mistake, I didn't mean to do that, I should've known that you were going to get angry. I'm terribly sorry, Alessa"  
"It's fine…" I paused, "Dad"  
He looked straight up at me and I swear he smiled

"Alright, well… Come on out to the training area so I can see what your abilities are" He told, helping me up, walking down the hall, turning left, going through the lounge room, the dining room and the kitchen before we got to the training room to see some blonde haired person there  
"Ah, Deidara, perfect"  
"Oh, Leader-Sama" Deidara bowed, "Who's this?" He asked  
"This is Alessa. You are going to fight her" He told

"Hiya" I giggled  
"Hey" He smirked at me  
"Back off, Deidara" Pein hissed  
I smiled to my Dad

"It's fine" I smiled, "So, are you ready to lose, Deidara" I smirked, jumping back a few couple of metres  
"Bring it on, Alessa" He told as he put his hand in this small bag before he pulled it back out  
I stayed back, curious as to what he was doing  
His hand then produced a small bird before he threw it at me, then did a handsign speaking  
"Katsu"  
It then blew up to which I quickly jumped back

"So that's your game" I giggled before I back flipped into the tree  
I then put both my thumbs and pointer fingers together to make the shape of a triangle  
I then closed my eyes and started thinking of a way to win against Deidara  
After a minute, I figured it out

I then pulled everything from my bag  
I was left with 10 kunai, 5 shuriken, wire and 2 flash bombs.  
I tied a flash bomb to a kunai, I tied 2 kunai's with a shuriken using wire.  
I threw the flash bomb near Deidara before I threw the kunai's and shuriken around Deidara's legs, the kunai's and shuriken's stabbing into his legs

I then jumped to where Deidara was, grabbing my sword out at the same time before I held the tip to his neck  
"I win" I spoke  
"You didn't even use your Rinnegan" Pein observed  
"Yeah, I didn't need to" I told, taking the tip of my sword and putting it back in it's holster before we all walked inside.


	7. Chapter 6

After talking with Konan for a bit longer in the lounge, I walked out to the kitchen and made dinner  
Dad told me that there were 7 other people that lived her, excluding him, Konan and myself  
I started making a platter with everything on it.  
I cooked a big bowl of miso soup, stir fried-pumpkin and pork with tankasu, some fried rice, plain rice and a cake for after dinner.

Putting the food on the table, dish by dish, I started putting out plates to where everyone was sitting. I then put out cups and poured some sake in it.  
Smiling with my cooking skills, I pressed the buzzer that was in the kitchen, which, I assumed, buzzed around to every room.

After a while everyone came out, a few gasps could be heard before they sat down  
"Who the fuck cooked all this?!" I recognised the voice as Hidan to which I slapped him over the head for knocking me out  
"What the fuck was that for bitch?!" He hissed, getting up from his seat, about to raise his hand towards me, but was stopped by Konan  
"You touch her, and I will kill you" She spoke, venom coming from every word

Hidan glared at her before she sat down as we waited for Dad to come in  
Soon after, he sat down before we all started eating  
"God, this is amazing!" The fish person spoke, "Did you cook this, kid?" He questioned towards me  
"Oh, uh, yes" I stuttered as he flashed his teeth  
"Aw, she's so cute when she's scared" He smirked

"Kisame" Konan glared  
"Sorry Konan-Sama" He apologised before he continued eating  
Excusing myself from the table, I walked back to the kitchen, checking that the cake was cool enough before I put the icing on.  
"Well, I'm stuffed" Kisame spoke

"Yay! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi ate all of his dinner! Does Tobi get dessert?!" One of them screamed to the top of their lungs  
I shook my head before I sliced up the cake and placed it on plates before I put a plate in front of everyone.  
"OHMYGOSH, CAKE!" The orange masked person screamed before he started devouring his cake

"Calm down, Tobi" Deidara glared at the orange masked figure  
I giggled before I took the plates away from everyone and started washing up  
"Okay, everyone to the lounge, I need to explain something" Dad spoke, "Alessa, can you come too please"  
I nodded my head as I followed him and everyone else to the lounge room  
They sat down, Konan, Dad and myself standing up

"Everyone, this is Alessa. She's my daughter, she will be living here from now on. ANY of you try to hit on her, I will have your fuckin' heads!" Dad hissed  
My mouth was wide open, as were my eyes  
My dad was pretty scary when he's pissed off

"Now then, Alessa, you already know Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu. This is Tobi, Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu. Every now and then, I will be partnering you with one of the teams to see who you work best with" He told, "You all are excused"  
They all left back to their rooms I was guessing before I walked back to kitchen and finished washing up.  
I then put all the plates away before I walked back to my room, seeing Konan there with spare clothes.

It was a simple black nightie with undies and bra.  
"Sorry, that was all I had. I'll get Kakuzu to give you some money so you can buy your own clothes" She smiled  
"Thank you Konan" I hugged her  
I guessed she was a bit shocked by my gesture, since she didn't hug back until after a few moments  
Pulling away, I walked into the bathroom and stripped before I got in the shower, washing myself of all germs and sweat before I wrapped a towel around my body

Getting out, I took off the towel and put on the bra and undies before I put the nightie on  
I tied my hair up with the hair-band that was wrapped around my wrist  
I then laid in bed and tried to let sleep over-take me  
After laying there for a good half an hour, I got up out of bed and walked to my Dad's room

* * *

After warning everyone about Alessa I walked back to my room and started finishing off my paper-work, Madara standing at my desk  
"You didn't tell me about your daughter, Nagato"  
"Didn't think I had to" I replied  
"She's going to ruin my plans"  
"You'll leave her out of your plans, Madara" I hissed before he disappeared

Sighing, I stopped doing my paper-work after I heard a knock on my door  
I got up from my desk and opened the door to see Alessa.  
She was wearing a black nightgown, her black hair tied up in a loose bun, her blue eyes shining into mine.

"What's wrong, Alessa?"  
"Nothing… Dad, I can't sleep… Can you… Can you come watch a movie with me?" She asked, stuttering with her words  
Smiling to myself, I nodded, closing my door before we walked into the lounge room  
She turned on the TV to a movie called Monsters vs. Aliens.

She laid down beside me, her head resting on the cushion that was in my lap.  
Half an hour into the movie, I saw Alessa was sound asleep.  
I smiled, carefully getting up, turning off the TV before I picked her up and carried her to her room.  
I pushed open the door with my foot before I placed her into her bed, putting the covers over her.

I smiled to my daughter before I kissed her on her forehead before I walked out into my own room, Konan already asleep  
I laid down beside her, my arm wrapped around her waist to which she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer  
I kissed her on the neck before I fell asleep with her


	8. Chapter 7

Yawning and stretching, I got up out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I walked down the hall and to the kitchen  
I started cooking bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and put orange juice and coffee onto the table for everyone and placed it on the table before I pressed the buzzer  
Soon after, everyone walked out and sat down before they started eating

"See, she's doing what she's made for" Hidan smirked  
"Oh, and what is that, Hidan?" I questioned, my hand sitting on the handle of a cleaver  
"Cooking, cleaning and sex" After he said sex, I threw it at him, the blade landing just before his balls

Walking over to him, my hand resting on his thigh, my other hand grabbing the cleaver  
"Say that again, I dare you" I whispered in his ear and pulling away just as Pein walked in  
"Morning Dad!" I smiled

"Morning Alessa" he spoke, kissing my forehead before he grabbed a cup of coffee  
I smiled before I walked back into my room, getting changed into my old Kumogakure uniform, grabbing my bag before I walked to the lounge room  
"Here Alessa. That should be enough to get you clothes" Kakuzu told, handing me 41,752yen

I smiled before I put it in my bag  
"Alright, well, I'm off"  
"Where are you going, Alessa?" Pein asked  
"To get clothes"  
"Not by yourself. Tobi!" Pein shouted  
In a second, the orange lollipop kid appeared

"You're going with Alessa to buy clothes"  
"YAY! Tobi is a good boy!" He shouted before we left the base, walking to Takigakure  
"So you're Leader-Sama's daughter! Tobi thinks that's so cool!" He spoke  
"Yeah, I am"

"Alessa is pretty" Tobi told  
I giggled kissing him on his mask before we continued walking  
It took us 3 hours to walk to Takigakure  
We walked into 10 different stores, buying at least a bag from each.

I then walked into the lingerie shop and brought 5 lace bras, 2 black, one white, one blue and one purple one, with matching undies that go with them before Tobi and I walked back to the Akatsuki hideout  
Half way there, I heard a bird, screeching in pain  
"Stay here, Tobi" I told, putting my bags near him before I found the source of the noise  
It was a eagle with a broken wing

"Aww" I said to myself, as I lent down to take a look at his wing  
It screeched at me  
"Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you" I spoke softly to the bird as I picked it up  
Stroking from the top of his head and down to his neck, he cawed

"It's okay, I'll take you home and look after you" I smiled extending my arm before the eagle walked up my arm and sat on my shoulder  
I then walked back to Tobi  
"Alessa… Tobi sees a bird!"  
"Yes, Tobi. It's a eagle. We're taking it home. His wing is broken"  
"Aw! Don't worry birdy! Alessa is very nice! She'll look after you!" He told before I grabbed my bags and then started walking back to the hideout

"We're back!" I shouted out before Tobi and I put my bags down in my room, placing them on my bed.  
I then walked from my room to the medical room  
I placed the bird on the bed, his wings spread out before I started healing him

He screeched out loud  
"Shhh, it's okay" I said in a soft, calming voice  
Soon after, he could move his wing, not long after that, he started flying around the room, happy before he landed back on the bed  
"Come on, I better cook lunch" I told walking out towards the kitchen, the eagle following me

I then started making lunch - chicken noodles before I placed it on the table, bowls on the placemats, then I heard my bird screech  
I ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the bird, stopped Zetsu from eating him "Zetsu!"  
"We're sorry, Alessa"  
**"No we're not"  
**"Yes we are. We didn't mean to try eat your bird"  
"It's fine" I smiled before Zetsu walked off, I then pressed the buzzer for lunch before I sat down and starting eating with the rest of the Akatsuki


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys.  
Sorry that this chapter is so short, this is just a filler. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!

* * *

I laid on the couch and started watching TV, bored outta my mind, there was nothing interesting on.  
Getting off of the couch, I walked into my Dad's room  
"What's up, Alessa?" He asked  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if you had any books that I could read, ones about medical ninjutsu, preferably"  
"Uh, I don't. But ask Itachi, he will. His and Kisame's room is opposite to yours"

Walking from Dad's room, I walked to my and instead of turning left into my room, I knocked on Itachi's door which was to the right  
"Yes?" He asked  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Itachi, but, umm… I was wondering if you had a book about medical ninjutsu"  
"Yeah, come in and take a pick" He told  
I followed him to his book shelf

I grabbed two books about medical ninjutsu before I walked out  
"Thank you" I smiled before I walked into my room  
I laid in bed reading the books that I got from Itachi.  
I stopped reading when I heard quiet screeching  
I opened the door and saw my bird sitting there  
Picking him up I laid back on my bed and finished reading the book

After reading the first book, I grabbed the second one and started reading that one.  
After I finished both books, I then walked back to Itachi's room, knocking on the door, but getting no answer  
I assumed he was asleep, so I snuck into his room and my assumption was confirmed  
Itachi looked peaceful, I smiled to myself before I put the books back and then left his room, walking to my Dads


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry that it hasn't been much AlessaxItachi lately! I apologize for that, as well as the shortness of the last chapter. This hopefully will make up for it.

OH! And I thank my friend Bear, this chapter is dedicated to him :3

* * *

"You're training with Itachi from now on, Alessa"  
"But, what about my wings and my rinnegan?" I asked  
"I'll teach you with them, but you need to catch up on ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. Itachi is the master at genjutsu"  
"Okay, well, I'm going shopping because we need food"  
"Alright, take Kisame with you" He told

Rolling my eyes at how protective my Dad is, I nodded my head before I walked to the lounge-room where I found the shark man  
"You're coming with me" I told, interrupting his watching of Shark Week  
"Why?"  
"Because my dad is over-protective and I need someone to help me carry the shopping bags"  
"Fine" He glared at me, turning off Shark Week before we walked to Takigakure

* * *

"Hurry the fuck up, Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted at me for the 5th time in 5 minutes  
"Be quiet, Hidan!" I glared at him before something got my eyes attention  
Walking over to the shiny object, I picked it up realizing that it was a healing  
stone  
I put it in my pocket, knowing that Alessa would use it, but, beside it, was something that interested me even more.

It was a bear's claw, and a rare one at that  
It was a dark blue claw, which only came from rare orange bears (I'm making this up, sue me~)  
I knew that you could use it to create deadly poisons, so I put that in my pocket as well before we continued on to where I was to be collecting my bounty money.  
After picking it up, Hidan and I then walked back to the Base.

"Yay! Hidan and Kakuzu-San are back! YAY! Tobi is a good boy!" The orange lollipop kid known as Tobi shouted out as soon as we walked in the door  
Ignoring the lollipop, I sat down in the lounge-room and inspected the claw further before I put it down on the table, getting a drink, but when I came back, it wasn't there  
I then saw Tobi playing it with

"TOBI!" I shouted at him, causing him to nearly drop it, until the eagle grabbed it and started flying away  
"HEY!" I shouted to the bird before I started chasing after it, just as I was about to use a tentacle on it, one hand was behind my back, and a kunai was at my throat  
"Don't even think about it" I recognized the voice to be the Uchiha's  
"What the fuck is going on here?!"  
We both looked to see Alessa holding plastic bags looking at us stunned

"It was Tobi's fault! Tobi just wanted to have a look! Tobi didn't mean to nearly drop it! Then birdy grabbed it! Kakuzu-San thought he was stealing it, but birdy was saving it! Tobi didn't mean! Tobi is sorry! Tobi is so sorry! Tobi isn't a good boy" He screamed, nearly crying, running off  
My hand was then released, the kunai away from my throat before I heard a door shut

* * *

I then started cooking dinner, the eagle helping me by giving me small things that he could pick up, such as the vegetables, utensils, stuff like that.  
After dinner was cooked, I placed it on the table before I pressed the buzzer.  
I then poured out a little bit of bird food for the eagle before I sat down and started eating myself

"Okay, because I ALWAYS cook and clean - Hidan, say something and I will have your throat - can someone wash up tonight?" I asked  
"I'll do it, yeah" Deidara told  
"Thank you" I smiled as I finished my dinner, the eagle sitting on my shoulder before we walked back into my room  
"Come in" I said to the person knocking on my door after half an hour

It was none other than Itachi  
"Hey Itachi"  
"How are you?" He asked  
"I'm fine?" I questioned more to myself than him, confused by his, I asked, "Why?"  
"Just asking, how is the bird?" He asked

"He's fine" I told, pointing up to chandelier that he was sitting up before he came and sat on Itachi's shoulder  
Itachi then sat on my bed  
"You haven't named him yet?" he asked as the bird jumped from his shoulder to his arm, allowing Itachi to pet him  
"Come to think of it, I haven't"

"You should name him Bear" Itachi told  
"Bear, why's that?" I questioned  
"Well, because of his colour, and because he saved a rare bear claw from smashing to pieces"  
I thought about it long and hard

"Sure. Bear, do you like that name?" I asked  
He just cawed in reply  
"Well, I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to go to sleep"  
"Oh, right. Sorry" He apologized before he walked out of my room  
I laid in my bed, Bear sitting on the chandelier falling asleep there before I did myself


	11. Chapter 10

In case you haven't guessed by now  
_Italics_: A letter or note  
**Bold and underlined**: Memory  
Underlined: Thoughts

* * *

Where's Alessa? Shouldn't she have been back by now?" I asked my wife  
"Relax, Kanme. You worry about her to much" She scolded me  
"I'm going to the Raikage"  
"Kanme, she'll be fine. She's a big girl, besides, you taught her everything you know"

**"Ready, okay, go!"  
****Alessa jumped towards me with a kunai, I jumped away before I appeared behind her, the kunai tip to the back of her throat.  
****"Be quicker than that, Alessa" I told before she spun around doing a double flip and throwing a kunai at me at the same time, also managing to do a handsign before she landed that caused the kunai to end up as two.  
****I managed to dodge one, but not the other, that landed in my arm.**

**"Very good, Alessa" I told, ripping the kunai out of my skin, throwing it into the tree next to me, having just enough time to dodge another one of Alessa's attack.  
****"Be quicker than that, Dad" She smirked  
****"Don't get cocky, Alessa" I told, as we sparred for a good 2 minutes, neither one of us finding an opening.**

**I found hers, and judging by her speed, she found mine as she went for it.  
**

**In a split second, I had her kunai at my throat, and mine in her hands behind my neck  
****"Beat you" She told, breathing heavily  
****"Very good" I told as she let go of the kunai's**

"Yeah, I suppose" I told, "Alright, I'm going to the shops"  
"Don't do what I think you're going to, Kanme" She told as I kissed my wife on the forehead  
"I won't" I replied, leaving the house, walking straight to the Raikage  
"Ah! Kanme, what a pleasant surprise. How are you my dear friend?" He questioned

"I'm quite well, thank you. I was just asking about my daughter"  
"Ah, Alessa, yes, I sent her to Takigakure to get a scroll. Funny thing is, she should've been back by now"  
"I have reason to believe that she might be missing"  
"And what are your reasons for that?" He asked

"You said it yourself, that she should've been back by now. She usually sends a hawk if she's delayed, and she hasn't, not to mention the fact that it's been 5 days since she's been home. Please, send someone to find her"  
"Very well, Kanme. Since we have been friends for years, and your daughter is an amazing ANBU, I will send someone to find her. I'll send 2 jounin and a medical ninja. Is that well enough?" He asked  
"Yes, thank you" I bowed before I left and went to do the shopping as I told my wife

* * *

Yawning, I woke up to Bear cawing loud  
"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up" I told getting out of bed, Bear sitting on my shoulder before we walked into the kitchen as I started cooking breakfast for everyone.  
Bear helped pour the coffee beans into the coffee grinder before he stirred the scrambled eggs as I made coffee

I then placed the scrambled eggs, bacon, English muffins, coffee and juice on the table before Bear pressed the buzzer  
"Good boy" I stroked down the back of his neck before I poured him some bird seed and sat down eating my breakfast.  
"Alessa, you're training with me today" Itachi told, taking a sip of coffee, "Meet me in the training room when you're finished and dressed" He told  
I nodded my head, chewing on the piece of bacon that was in my mouth before I walked back into my room, getting changed into a black skirt with fishnet tights and a black boob tube, my usual tattoo's wrapped up before I met Itachi in the training room, Bear following me

"No, bear, go find Tobi" I told as my hand was on the training door  
He cawed sadly before he did as he was told.  
I then opened the door to see Itachi there  
"Pein said you needed help with ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu"  
"Yeah. I'm good at taijutsu, just the rest I'm not"

"Alright. We train for 6 hours straight. 2 hours on ninjutsu, 2 hours on genjutsu and 2 hours on taijutsu. You will have a quick 10 minute break in-between all of them"  
I nodded my head before we got started

* * *

_Pein,_

_Kanme is looking for Alessa  
__The Raikage set out 2 Jounin and a medical ninja to find her  
__Be very careful with your next moves_

_Zakire  
_

"Fuck" I cussed to myself, throwing the letter in the fire.  
"What's wrong, Nagato?" Konan asked  
"2 Jounin and a medical ninja are looking for Alessa"  
"She'll be fine, Nagato. You worry too much" She told, kissing the top of my head, "Just so you know, Itachi is currently training Alessa" she spoke as she walked out and closed the door  
Getting out of my chair, I walked into the training room and started watching Itachi and Alessa

* * *

I back-flipped, dodging another one of Itachi's kicks, I used chakra to land against a tree before I pushed myself to fly towards Itachi before he kicked me away, my back landing against the tree  
Coughing up blood, I stood up, wiping the blood from my lips  
Come on, Alessa. You can do this I encouraged myself

I got up and appeared to behind Itachi, kicking his side that he blocked with his arm, before he grabbed my ankle and flipped me over his body to which I front-flipped, before I used my left leg to tripped Itachi that he jumped over before I got up and appeared over Itachi, my foot colliding with his shoulder, pushing him down on the ground before I appeared on the ground, tripping him before I sat on his chest, my left hand on his throat, my right hand in a fist above my head.

"Very good" Itachi gasped out  
I let go of his throat before I got off of him  
I then looked over and saw Dad  
"You did well, Alessa" He told

I smiled to him before I walked from the training room to my room to have a shower.  
Stripping my clothes and putting them in the washing basket, I got into the shower, washing my body thoroughly with soap to get rid of all the sweat and germs.  
I then got out and put on my bra and undies with a long t-shirt that I borrowed from Deidara before I laid in bed, looking over the stone that Kakuzu gave me

**"Here, I found this for you" Kakuzu spoke, giving me the purple stone  
****"No way!" I told, taking it from him and examining it, "Where did you find this?" I asked  
****"On the way to collect my reward money, I found it next to the bear claw. You were telling me about how much you could do with it, in healing people"  
****"Thank you so much!" I hugged him**

Putting the stone down, I walked to Itachi's room, knocking on the door  
"Itachi, can I look at your books?" I asked  
He nodded his head before I walked over to his bookshelf, finding a book on healing stones  
Thanking him, I walked back to my room and started reading about the healing stone that Kakuzu got me.


	12. Chapter 11 Part 1

"You're going to Kusagakure to get some money off of Raza Hanami" Pein told me  
"Alright" I sighed  
"Something bothering you, Alessa?" He asked  
"No, I'm fine" I half smiled before I walked out of his room and into mine, packing my bag with clothes, and some snacks as well as some bird seed for Bear

"Come on, Bear" I smiled  
Bear flew down and sat on my shoulder  
"Alright, I'm leaving" I told  
"Where ya' going, Ale?" (Pronounced "Ally") Kisame asked  
"To Kusagakure, Fish-Face" I smirked at my nickname for him

He glared at me for a good 5 seconds before he spoke  
"Alright, cya!" He told  
I laughed to myself before I left the hideout, walking towards Kusagakure  
I stopped after 3 hours of walking, sitting down to eat some lunch that I packed myself, giving Bear some food and a drink of water as well before we continued to walk

After another 3 hours of walking, I saw the high grass that was Kusagakure  
Smiling to myself, I ran the last hour, Bear flying before we reached the gates  
"Who are you?" The guard asked  
"My name is not important, but what is, is that I have a mission here that requires granted access into your village"  
"Very well"  
_Are they really that friggin' stupid?_ I thought to myself as I shook my head in disbelief, walking into the village and finding the place called 'Willows End'

There I found Raza Hanami in a booth with a bottle of sake  
_Greaaaaaat, he's drunk_ I groaned as I walked over to him and sat down beside him  
"And who the fuck are you supposed to be" He slurred  
"My name is Alessa" I spoke, my kunai resting on his inner thigh, "And you owe my Leader some money" I spoke  
"I don't owe him nothing"  
I slowly dug my kunai into his thigh

He hissed in pain  
"Give me his money or this thigh is gonna cut something that I doubt you need, but want to keep anyway" I hissed  
"Fine you fuckin' bitch!" He glared, giving me his suitcase  
I smirked before I dug my kunai in his thigh deeper before I grabbed the suitcase and walked away, I left the village but because of the high grass, I had no idea where I was going and I ended up lost in the middle of no where.

Ignoring the gut feeling that I had, I kept walking and saw a sign that said  
'Village of Angels'  
**"Your mother is Nevaeh, and she was the Leader of the Village of Angels"  
**I walked in cautiously until I had 4 sword tips around my throat

"Who are you?" The one in the orange masked asked  
"My name is Alessa"  
"And what is your business here?" The one in the blue masked asked  
"My business here is nothing, I have just gotten lost. I had left Kusagakure, and I'm trying to find my way back home" I told

"Very well, we'll take you to the council" The blue masked person told  
I followed them to their council  
There I saw 3 people sitting around a table  
"We have an intruder, Council" The orange masked person told

"Leave her with us"  
They all bowed before they disappeared  
"And who might you be?" One of them asked  
"My name is Alessa"  
They all gasped and started whispering between each other

"Do you know who your mother is?" The same one asked  
"My dad told me that her name was Nevaeh, and she was the old leader of this village"  
"And your dad's name is who?"  
"Pein, or well, rather, Nagato" I told

They gasped  
"So she did indeed get with him" One of them spoke  
"Don't you dare talk about my dad like that!" I hissed, grabbing my sword out, Bear's wings out and ready to launch at them"  
"Please, calm down"

"Can you just tell me about my mother" I sighed, sitting down, putting my sword back in its holster, Bear sitting in my lap  
"Your mother… Your mother was an Angel, literally. She was absolutely beautiful"  
"If it's not rude of me to ask, what are your names?"

"My name is Kato"  
"My name is Zatso  
"And my name is Aetsu"  
"Areia" Kato shouted  
In a second, a averaged woman with blue eyes and blonde haired walked in.  
She was wearing a black kimono with heels, and her hair tied back into a bun with some bangs hanging out the front.

"Areia"  
"Yes, Leader Aetsu?"  
"This is Alessa, she's the daughter of Nevaeh, I need you to take her around and show her the village"  
"Of course" She bowed before we walked out, I followed her.


	13. Chapter 11 Part 2

"So, what was my mother like?" I asked  
"She was beautiful. I only had met her once before she passed away" She explained as we walked to the monument of her  
"She saved everyone… You see… We were attacked" She trailed off

* * *

**"Lovely day for a stroll, isn't it, Areia?" She asked me  
****"Of course, milady" I bowed my head slightly  
****"Areia, what did I tell you, call me Nevaeh" She told  
****"Oh, uhh… Of course Mi-, I mean, Nevaeh" I bit my lip before she giggled**

**I then watched as her eyes went purple, I knew the village was in danger  
****"Areia, get everyone into the basement, now!" She ordered  
****Doing as she told me to do, I rang the bell before I shouted out to Bluejay and Greencheek.  
****"Yes ma'am?" They asked in unison  
****"Get everyone down into the basement within 5 minutes, go!"**

**They bowed before they ran off and did as I told them to before I went to find Lady Nevaeh  
****I found her defending rockets against Nagato's Asura Path  
****Just as I was about use my Kekkei Genkei against him, I watched as Nevaeh used hers.**

**Her wings expanding to cover the entire village as she sacrificed herself.  
****"NO!" I ran to catch her before she hit the ground  
****I then placed my hand on her stomach accidentally and felt another heartbeat  
****"Fuck. Orangebird, Redbeak!" I shouted out within a second they were with me  
****"She's pregnant" I whispered  
****"Shit" Orangebird cussed as he tried to heal her**

**I sat down, my hand running through my hair  
****"We can't save her, but we can save her child, if we are going to, we have to move quickly"  
****"Fine, just do it!" I hissed  
****Orangebird grabbed out his kunai whilst Redbeak grabbed a bucket of warm water**

**I watched as they cut Nevaeh's stomach open and pulled out the child, cutting the umbilical cord before they washed the baby, Karesa, the nurse,handing me a small blanket that I wrapped the baby in.  
****Soon after, she started crying.  
****I half smiled to myself whilst I rocked her carefully back and forth in my arms**

**"Bluejay, Greencheek"  
****They appeared next to Orangebird and Redbeak  
****"Tell the council members, and organise a funeral for her tomorrow" I ordered  
****"What's going to happen with the child?" Redbeak asked  
****"I will look after her until we sort out where she's going to live" I explained, sighing.  
****They all bowed**

* * *

"You saved me?" I asked  
"Yes, I did"  
"Not too long after, I met Kanme, your adoptive father"

* * *

**I watched as most of the village members started crying  
****"Taken from us, but never will she be forgotten. Nevaeh, our princess, our leader, our Angel" Leader Aetsu spoke, "Rest in peace, Nevaeh"  
****"Rest in peace" Everyone spoke before the rest of village left  
****There I saw him, the same man that Nevaeh had me look after**

**I walked over to him  
****"Were you close to Nevaeh?" I asked  
****"She saved my life" He explained, "I never knew her name"  
****"She was the best leader this village ever had"  
****"May I hold her?" He asked  
****"Of course" I carefully passed Alessa over to him**

**"Does she have any other family?" He asked  
****"No, Nevaeh was an only child, her parents died when she was little, and they had no siblings. Alessa's going to need a family"  
****"I would gladly take her in. My wife has always wanted a child"  
****"Really? That would be great. You just need to sign some papers, that's all"  
****"Of course"  
****"Come to the main office, it's the big one right up there, at around 3" I explained, taking Alessa before I walked into the hospital, getting her clothes before I walked into the council's building**

**"What reason do you have to disturb us, Areia?"  
****"Leader Aetsu, I have found someone for Alessa"  
****"And who is he?"  
****"I can't remember his name, but Nevaeh looked after him. I think it would be best for him to look after her. Nagato will be looking for Alessa, and here will be the first place for him to look. We need to keep her safe"**

**"Very well, and what time is coming here?" He asked  
****"At 3"  
****"Very well, we shall see if his heart is true" I bowed before I looked at the clock  
****I then walked out of the building and waited for him to come.  
****After a few minutes, he walked up  
********"Glad to see you could make it" I smiled before we walked inside to the building**

**"Council Members, this is the man I was telling you about" I told  
****"What is your name?" Leader Aetsu asked  
****"My name is Kanme Koukou" He spoke, bowing  
****"And why is it in your interest to adopt this child?" He asked**

**"Her mother saved my life, I don't see why I can't save her daughters" He spoke  
__****Good answer**** I thought  
****"Very well, please sign and fill out this form" Aetsu slid the form across the table, Kanme sitting down and filling it out before he passed it back  
****"So you live in Kumogakure, is that correct?" He asked  
****"Yes, it is"**

**"And you live with your wife?"  
****"Yes, Kara Koukou"  
****"Do you have any other children?"  
****"No, I do not"  
****"Very well. You are the adoptive father of Alessa, take care of her" He spoke**

**Kanme bowed politely before he took Alessa from my hands and left  
****"I pray you're right about this man, Areia" Aetsu  
****"I am, Leader Aetsu"  
****"You know what will happen if Nagato gets his hand on her"  
****"Yes, I know" I told**


	14. Chapter 12 Part 1

Hey. Hope you enjoy.  
Feel free to message or review saying what you like or don't like about the story.  
Oh, before I forget, there's part of a lemon in this chapter, it's not very big, about a paragraph long.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay the night"  
"It's fine" Areia smiled before she hugged me  
"Be safe, you know which way to go now"  
Bear flew and sat on her shoulder

"You have a very special bird, Alessa. Train with him when you get back. I think you'll find what I mean" She explained before Bear sat back on my shoulder before I started walking home

* * *

"Where is your daughter, Pein?"  
"She'll be back soon, Madara"  
"She better be. She's going to be useful for my plans"  
"You are not using my fuckin' daughter!" I hissed

"That's what you think" He smirked before he disappeared  
I growled before I laid down on my bed and let sleep take over

**"Pein, faster!" Nevaeh moaned underneath me  
****I smirked before I slowed down, teasing her until she dug her nails into my back  
****I groaned before I moved faster  
****"Ah, fuck, oh, god fuck!" She moaned before I felt her walls tighten around me  
****I groaned loudly, my seeds spilling inside of her before I laid beside her, grabbing the sheet and putting it around us**

******"I love you" She spoke  
****"I love you too" I kissed her cheek before we fell asleep  
****I woke up to the smell of bacon  
****Getting out of bed, I put on my pants before I saw Nevaeh cooking breakfast**

**"Good morning"  
****"Morning Nevaeh" I told sitting down before I started eating, "I've got to leave for a while"  
****"You're joking!" She glared  
****"No, I'm not. Look, I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go"  
****"Fine, fuck off!" She hissed  
****I threw the plate on the ground near her before I grabbed my coat of the hanger and walked out, slamming the door in the process before I walked back to the Akatsuki**

**"How was your mission, Nagato?" Konan asked  
****"Piss off" I glared, slamming my door shut**

I woke up, sweating, my body heated up  
"Fuck" I cussed before I got up and washed my face in the bathroom  
_Get a fucking hold of yourself, Pein!_ I hissed at myself before I sat down in my chair and started doing some paper work  
I looked and saw that it was Tobi's birthday  
"Aw, fuck" I groaned before I laid my head back on my desk, having enough time for another nap

**"Pein…"  
****"Yes?" I answered  
****"I think I'm pregnant" She whispered  
****"… What?" I questioned, not being able to process the thought of my girlfriend being pregnant  
****"Yeah… I think I'm pregnant"  
****"Nevaeh… That's amazing" I hugged her**

******"Promise me something?" She asked as she pulled away  
****"Anything"  
****"Be here when the baby is born"  
****"Nevaeh, I-"  
****"Please, Pein… Please" Her eyes pleaded  
****"Fine. I promise" I kissed her on her forehead**


	15. Chapter 12 Part 2

I woke up to Konan's sweet voice  
"May I come in, Nagato?" She asked  
"Yeah" I spoke, yawning as I rubbed my eyes  
I saw her in a blue kimono with a tray, a cup of tea on it and rice ball

"Here, I made it for you" She spoke  
"Thank you" I whispered quietly, taking a sip  
"You've been taking a awful lot of naps lately, Nagato. Are you okay?" She asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder  
"I'm just worried about Alessa… She should be back by now"

"She'll be fine, Nagato. She has your Rinnegan and Nevaeh's Angel Form. She's a powerful kid" She kissed me ontop of my head  
"Yeah" I spoke softly before she left and closed my door  
Wondering why in Gods name I was so tired, I decided to sleep a bit more

**"Pein, if you want that precious kid of yours to be alive, you will do as I tell you to"  
****"I'm not going to kill my own fuckin' girlfriend!" I hissed back which caused a kunai to be held at my throat  
****"You will do as I fucking tell you to do. Either you go, or I will slaughter everyone in that village, and I will not leave your child alive. Your girlfriend will be disfigured beyond belief, you won't recognise her. Now do as I say!" He glared  
**

******"Fine" I hissed before ran off towards the Village of Angels  
****I then unleashed all my paths  
****My Asura path using rockets to bring down some of the buildings.  
****Not long after, I saw Nevaeh, using her kekkei genkei to defend against the rockets**

**"HOW COULD YOU?!" She screamed as she flew towards me, her sword aiming for my heart  
****I used my Deva path to repulse her away before my Animal Path unleashed various animals and cause havoc on her village  
****She then got back up and flew towards me again, I just held her by her throat, but not hard enough to choke her**

**"Nevaeh, I am truly sorry, for everything that I have done to you. But I promise you, I will look after our child" I told before I repulsed her away  
****Before I used my Asura path again, she unleashed her true form, her wings expanding to cover her village just as my Asura path use it's arm to slice right through her heart  
**

**I then ran away, doing what had I needed to do.  
****"Hope you're fuckin' happy, Madara" I hissed  
****He smirked at me before he disappeared  
****"Nevaeh, I am sorry" I spoke, as I felt a few tears falling down my face**

**I knew that they would have the funeral the day after.  
****I went back to the village and listened to the words that they spoke about her  
****"Nevaeh, you were our world. We wish you a better afterlife. We pray that you watch over us and keep our village from harm. Taken from us, but never will she be forgotten. Nevaeh, our princess, our leader, our Angel. Rest in peace, Nevaeh" Aetsu spoke  
****"Rest in peace" Everyone else replied back they walked off**

**After everyone had left, I grabbed a few roses and placed them on her grave  
****"My dearest Angel, my world, I love you so. I promised you that I will look after child, and I will keep to that promise. You will always have my heart. I won't let Madara use our child. I promise" I kissed her monument before I ran back off to the Akatsuki base.**


	16. Chapter 13

Okay, because I keep changing my mind over and over  
Underline:Thoughts  
_Italics_: A note or a letter  
**Bold:** Memory  
Oh, and for a dream, it'll be underlined and have brackets at the start and end.

Minor lemon in this, well, not even a lemon, just, kinda... yeah

* * *

Waking up from the long sleep I had, I noticed that Alessa had put the two books about stones that she borrowed back

Smiling at the thought of the girl, I walked out to see Konan-Sama cooking instead of Alessa  
"Where's Alessa?" I asked  
"She's on a mission to Kusagakure, she should be home later today" She explained placing breakfast on the table, "Oh, Itachi"

I turned around to look at Konan  
"Leader-Sama wants to see you" She told  
Taking a sip from my juice, I then put it down and walked into Pein's office  
"You wanted to see me?" I asked

"Yes, sit"  
I sat down  
"What feelings do you have towards my daughter?"  
"I refuse to answer such a ridiculous question" I told as I got up  
"Sit down, Itachi!" He ordered  
I then sat down

"Answer my fuckin' question!"  
"No, I don't have any feelings towards your daughter!" I hissed back before I left his office and walked into my room.  
However, my gut was telling me that I was denying my feelings for her  
"Piss off" I hissed to myself, holding my head in two hands before I laid down and fell asleep

* * *

I reached the Akatsuki base at 12 midday  
Walking in, I got tackle hugged my a orange blur  
"Hiya Tobi"  
"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi missed Alessa! No-one would play with Tobi on Tobi's birthday"  
"Aww, well, don't worry! Alessa promises to play with Tobi!" I giggled, speaking of myself in third person which I found very weird

"What kind of cake do you want, Tobi?" I asked  
He gasped very loudly, "IS ALESSA GONNA MAKE TOBI A CAKE?!" He screamed  
"Yes, Alessa is going to make Tobi a birthday cake"  
"YAY! ALESSA IS A GOOD GIRL! A VERY GOOD GIRL INDEED!" He screamed again, hugging me tight, "OH! TOBI WANTS A CHOCOLATE CAKE!"

"Very well, Tobi is going to get a chocolate cake, BUT!" I cut off his excited screaming, "Only if Tobi is quiet and goes outside for the rest of the day"  
"But-"  
"No buts! Does Tobi want his cake?"  
"Yes! Yes, oh yes, Tobi wants his cake!"  
"Well, then Tobi has to go outside"

"Fine" He whined before he literally sprinted outside  
I giggled before I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and walked to the rooms  
"Dad?" I asked  
"Come in, Alessa" He spoke

"Uh, can you write what you want for dinner?" I asked  
"Sure" He told writing out his meal  
"Do you know where Konan-Sama is?"  
"I think she's outside near the pond" He told

I smiled before I walked to Deidara and Tobi's room  
"Dei-Dei, can you write what you want for dinner?" I asked  
"Of course, Ale-Chan, yeah" He told writing it out  
"Thank you~" I sung before I walked to Hidan and Kakuzu's room

"Hidan and Kakuzu-San?"  
"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan glared  
"Uh, sorry to disturb you, but can you please write down what you want for dinner" I told, giving Kakuzu the sheet of paper  
"Of course" He told writing it down before he gave it to Hidan who wrote his down before he gave it back to me

Bowing slightly, I walked away, AFTER Hidan slapped me on the ass  
Ignoring it, I walked to Zetsu's room  
"Zetsu-San?" I questioned  
He then appeared  
"Yes, Alessa?"  
"Uh, will you be eating with us for dinner, since it is Tobi's birthday"  
"Of course"  
"And, um, what will you be having?"

"Raw fish, please"  
"Uh, sure"  
"Oh, with rice, please"  
I smiled writing that down before I went to Itachi and Kisame's room

"Uh, Itachi-San, Fish-Face?" I questioned  
"Itachi isn't here, Ale. Whaddya' want?" Kisame asked  
"Can you write down what you want for dinner" I explained  
"Sure thing" He told writing it down

"Do you know where Itachi is?"  
"I think he's down at the pond"  
That's where Konan is… Odd I thought to myself before I walked out of his room and towards the pond

* * *

("Alessa, I love you"  
"Wait.. What?!"  
"I know, it's stupid, I'm sorry" I told, leaving her room  
"No, Itachi, please…" She begged

"What?"  
"I love you too"  
I felt my heart skip a beat before I walked over to her, pushing her down on the bed and kissing her, with as much passion as I could muster up  
After a while, I felt her kiss back, her hands snaking to get underneath my shirt before she pulled away, taking my shirt off.

Alessa then wrapped her legs around mine, flipping us over so that she was in control.  
She then started sucking and biting, from my neck, down my chest before she licked my waistband.  
I then felt myself twitch, her tongue being so close)

I woke up, groaning at the dream I had before I walked out to the pond to calm down.  
"Figured I'd find you here"  
I turned around and saw Konan  
"What do you want, Konan?" I asked

"How do you really feel about Alessa?" She asked, sitting down beside me, her feet in the water  
"I don't know, Konan. Everything time I think about her, I can't help but to smile"  
"That's really sweet. Pein's gonna have your head if you hurt her, you know this, as will I"  
"I know, I don't want to, I just don't know what to say to her"

* * *

I saw Itachi and Konan talking, and I saw I heard my name  
"Hey guys"  
They both turned and saw me  
"Hello, Ale" Konan smiled  
"Alessa" Itachi spoke

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I was wondering if you could write down what you want for dinner" I smiled  
"Sure thing" Konan smiled back, taking the piece of paper off of me and writing down what she wanted for dinner before she gave it to Itachi who did the same thing and then handed it back to me  
"Thanks" I skipped off to the kitchen and started cooking everyone's meals

After cooking their meals, I pressed the buzzer  
"God, you are the perfect woman, I swear" Kisame spoke before I bit my lip and blushed  
That remark got a slap to the back of the head by Itachi  
"Stop hitting on her, Kisame" Itachi glared before he looked at me, smiled and then sat down to eat his dinner

I blushed before I started cooking Tobi's chocolate birthday cake  
After finishing the cake, I then placed it on the table  
"Bear, go get Tobi"  
Bear cawed before he flew towards Tobi, making sure that he was blindfolded  
"Happy birthday, Tobi" I smiled, taking off his blindfold  
"YAY!" He hugged me tightly before he sat down

I giggled, cutting him a piece of cake before he devoured it  
I then gave him my present  
"Here you go, Tobi" I smiled  
He then opened it up to show the giant teddy bear that I got him  
"YAY! Tobi likes it, Alessa-Chan!" He hugged me tightly again

"I'm glad you do" I smiled  
Everyone else handed Tobi his present  
Deidara made him a clay bird (that didn't explode), Kakuzu gave him some money, Hidan gave him a necklace, Itachi gave him a colouring in book, Kisame gave him a little goldfish, Konan gave him a origami bird and Dad gave him another mask  
"Alright, now, drinks anyone?" I asked, getting out the sake


	17. Chapter 14 Part 1

"Happy birthday, Tobi" I slurred, lifting his mask up just enough so I could see his lips before I kissed them  
"Aw, aren't you fuckin' adorable, Ale" Hidan smirked to which I giggled  
"Hell… " I stumbled to sit down, "Fuckin' yeah!"

* * *

"Zetsu"  
"Yes?" I replied  
"Watch my daughter, because I know that you won't drink"  
"Of course we will. **And what will you be doing?"  
**"I will be sleeping, getting rid of the headache that everyone has caused" He explained  
I nodded before I went back to see Alessa dancing on the dinner table  
"This is going to be a long night"  
"**Yes, it will be"**

* * *

"You'll be fine!" Hidan shouted out as I stood on the roof of the hideout.  
Deidara had dared me to do a double backflip on the roof, which was only about a storey above ground.  
Swallowing my saliva, I stood at the edge of the hideout, turning around so that my back was facing them  
I then jumped backwards, doing a double backflip before I landed, my knees bent

I then stood up straight, my arms out before I turned around, giving the finger to Deidara and hugging Hidan before I kissed him on the cheek  
"Last one inside has to clean up our mess in the morning" I smirked before I legged it  
"Aw, poor Kakuzu" I giggled, hugging him before I walked into the lounge room to see Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu passed out in the lounge  
I giggled before I walked in the lounge room

KAKUZU  
DON'T FORGET TO CLEAN UP!  
LOVE, ALESSA

I wrote on the whiteboard that was on the fridge before I walked to my room, hearing Konan moan on my way  
I giggled quietly before I knocked on Itachi's door  
"Itachi, can I come in?" I asked  
I heard him groan, so I assumed that meant yes

I walked in and saw him laying on his bed, his head in his hand  
Smiling, I sat beside him  
"So, how are you, Itachi?" I asked  
"Can't complain. Yourself?"  
"Good" I paused, "Do you like me, Itachi?"

"I'm not sure, Alessa. I smile everytime I think about you, I get jealous when other people hit on you, I'm not exactly sure"  
"Okay" I smiled, "Can… Can I tell you something?" I asked  
"Sure"  
"I… I used to kill people for money… Before I became a jounin, before all that, my adoptive parents, Kanme and Kara, they didn't have much money at all… So I became a high paying assassin, and because I was at such a young age, I could get away with it"

I could tell that Itachi was shocked  
"Tell me more" He told, as he pulled me closer to him, my head on his chest, his arms around my body as I explained my past

**"I'll pay you 41,752yen now and another 41,752yen after to get rid of a guy called Katsuko Matsuo. He's been tipping the ANBU of my illegal business. I need him taken care off without any witnesses"  
****I bowed politely taking the money before I walked off, giving it to my parents  
****"Alessa, please, I want you to stop this" My mum begged me  
****"No, we don't have much money, if this is the only way, then so be it. I'll do anything for you two. You two have raised me with barely any money" I explained before I left to do my mission**

**I found Katsuko Matsuo eating at a restaurant, but with two body guards standing near him  
****"Whoa, back up, missy. You can't be near here" One of them told  
****"But please, I think he knows where my parents are, please, please let me talk to him" I begged, tears forming in my eyes  
****"Fine, only for 5 minutes" He told, taking me to him**

**"Lord, this girl needs your help"  
****I watched as his eyes looked at me up and down  
****I was wearing a kimono that was ripped in revealing places, my hair ruffled up and I was wearing heels.  
****"And who might you be, hmm?" He asked**

**"My… My name is Ale"  
****"And what do you need help with?"  
****"I.. I was wondering if I could stay one night at your place, please. Just one night, that's all I'm asking"  
****"Very well" He told as we walked to his place**

**I laid in his bed, before he laid beside me  
****"Leave us" He told his guards  
****I then kissed him on his lips, making sure that his guard was down before I grabbed my kunai and slit his stomach, spilling his intestines before I left to see the guy who gave me the mission  
****"Done?"**

**I nodded, giving him my kunai before he gave me the rest of the money  
****I then walked home giving money to my mum  
****"How much did you get, Alessa?" She asked  
****"I got another 41,572, that's 83, 144 in total"  
****"No more, please… " She begged me**

"We had an argument after that"

**"No, Alessa, no more! I am your mother!"  
****"I don't care! I'm getting money for us! Why are you so against that?!"  
****"Because what you're doing is wrong!"  
****"So what? If it's getting us money that we need, I don't care!"  
****"You're taking the lives of innocent people!"**

"I kept doing it though, no matter what she said. After that, I fought a jounin, and I beat him. He then took me to the Raikage, and I became a jounin after that"

**"Stop!"  
****"Bite me!" I hissed, attacking the jounin with a kunai  
****He defended against it with his own  
****"You have taken the lives of innocents, you are a murderer!"  
****"Right, and because you are so much more noble? You kill people for your Leader" I hissed back**

"I beat him, not long after, I went to the Raikage, and I showed him my abilities. He then immediately made me a Jounin"


	18. Chapter 14 Part 2

"Can I tell you about mine?" I asked  
"Yeah" She smiled laying beside me

**"Big brother, do you think you can help me with my shuriken jutsu after school today?" Sasuke asked me  
****I turned around to look at him  
****"No, I can't, I'm busy. Why don't you go ask father to help you?"  
****"Aw, come on" He whined, "You're better at the shuriken jutsu than father is. I mean, even I can see that… Big brother, why do you always treat me like such a pest?"**

**I motioned Sasuke to come forward  
****With a shocked look on his face, he walked towards me.  
****I then poked him on the forehead with my pointer and my middle finger, my other fingers closed, Sasuke closed his eyes on contact  
****"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Some other time, okay?" I took my fingers off to which he groaned**

**I then stared into nothing  
****"I don't have time for this today" I told, standing up and walking to the door  
****"You always do this to me" He told, rubbing his forehead, "You jab me in the forehead and say, 'I'm sorry, Sasuke'. And you never have time. It's always the same story"  
****I opened the door and walked out before I closed it.**

"After that, Danzo met with me"

**"You must either choose between the lives of your clan or your little brother"  
****"My little brother"**

"I then was the prime suspect of the murder of my best friend, Shisui Uchiha, however he died after he entrusted his left eye to me"

**"Take my eye, Itachi"**

"I then took his eyes and pushed him into the river, and Danzo took care of the rest. Not long after, the clan lost hope in me. My father began paying attention to Sasuke more. Not long after, the Third Hokage attempted to negotiate, but it proved ineffective. Against Hiruzen's wishes, Danzo Shimura and the Konoha Council ordered me to wipe out our clan. I slaughtered them in one night. Sasuke came home after his training"

**I looked at Sasuke with sharingan eyes  
****"Big brother! Itachi! Father and mother are both.. I don't, understand! Who could do all this?!" He asked, shaking his head, I then threw a shuriken at him, hitting him in the shoulder, however, he didn't realise until after it hit the door.  
****"Wait a sec… what are you-? Oh no, what have you done?!"  
****"Foolish little brother, I almost pity you" I closed my eyes and then opened them to activate my mangekyo sharingan, "Mangekyo sharingan"**

**I watched as he screamed out in pain, falling to his knees, clutching his head  
****I then stopped using my sharingan to watch him collapse on the floor  
****"Why… Why did you do this? Itachi, why?" He asked  
****"To test the limits.. Of my ability"**

**"To test your ability? That's why you did this? You're telling me that that was the reason that you butchered every single member of our clan?"  
****"It is of great importance" I watched him struggle to get up  
****"What are you saying?" He screamed as he ran towards me, "You're out of your mind!"  
****I then punched him in the gut, before he dropped to the ground**

**"I'm scared, I'm scared" He screamed, running away  
****I then appeared in front of him  
****"Please, don't kill me" He begged  
****"You're not even worth killing. Foolish, little brother. If you wish to kill me one day, foster your hatred and despise me, surviving in such an unsightly manner as this, by all means, flee.. Cling to your wretched life" I explained**

"I also told him where he can learn the true history and purpose of the sharingan"

**"In order to awaken the Mangekyo sharingan, you need to kill the person closest to you, and that when we meet… We should have the same eyes" **

"I left to the Akatsuki, before I left, I knew that Konoha would want to kill Sasuke, I pleaded with the Third Hokage to keep Sasuke safe. I also threatened Danzo not to harm Sasuke, for that if he did, I would reveal everything I knew about Konoha's secrets to enemy nations"  
Alessa looked at me shocked, "Wow… You slaughtered your clan because you were ordered to?"  
"Yeah…" I half smiled to her  
"All to protect your little brother?" She asked  
"Yeah"

"That's really sweet" She smiled, kissing me on my forehead  
Not controlling my urges, I pinned her down onto the bed, my hands pinning hers up above her head  
"Itachi, what the-?" She asked  
I didn't say a word; I just pressed my lips against her  
I felt her smile into the kiss before she kissed back

I then let go of her hands to which she wrapped them around my neck, pulling me closer to her  
I kissed her back with passion before I pulled away  
She smiled back to me before she fell asleep  
I then laid beside her, hugging her tightly before I fell asleep as well


End file.
